


Shower Love

by JReed005



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hockey, Locker Room, M/M, Piss, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JReed005/pseuds/JReed005
Summary: Matthew and Jack have a secret meeting in the locker room shower.
Kudos: 16





	Shower Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! A few notes:
> 
> 1\. This work is original characters. I just pulled them out of my brain.   
> 2\. The characters will always be listed at the top of the fic, along with any relevant information  
> 3\. Please leave a comment if you would like to suggest a topic for me to write on 
> 
> Thanks! -J

Characters:   
Matthew- Cis male  
Jack - Cis male 

Matthew took his helmet off and shook his head. His long hair was caked in sweat. But he didn’t care, his team had worked hard and they had pulled off a win. He grinned looking around at his teammates. Music was blasting in the warm locker room. It smelled of sweat and old socks, old wooden benches bordered the room with cubbies for each player. Everyone was up, laughing, talking, goofing around as they packed up their bags, pulling off their sweaty uniforms and going to wash up in the showers. Matthew bent to take his skates off, his sore feet were aching for relief from the cramped space. He pulled them off and stored them in his bag before pulling his jersey off and started working on his upper body pads, peeling them from his sweaty body. The fresh air felt so good on his bare skin. He quickly pulled his lower pads and socks off shoving all the pads in his bag, leaving him in just his jock shorts. He looked up as his teammates called his name coming out of the shower completely naked. This was normal, everyone's dicks hanging out, asses bare. No one cared, they showered together, they pissed together, they were bros, and that made it okay. 

He walked the locker room, talking to almost every player grabbing a beer from one of the guys as they changed. They weren’t really supposed to drink here, but no one really cared. Plus they earned it, they had worked hard for this win. When he finally made it back to his own cubby, everyone else was already dressed and packed up and leaving the locker room. One of them called to him.

“Hey man, we’re going to the pub, you gonna meet us there?”

“Yeah, you know it” he replied as he stood and fist-bumped him.

His teammates were used to this, Matthew was almost always the last one in the locker room. Matthew reached in his shorts and pulled his cup out reducing the bulge in his shorts but not by much. He had a thick cock, and it tended to create a larger than normal bulge in his pants. He stripped down and grabbed his towel heading for the shower, his cock and balls swinging as he walked. He smirked as his eyes fell upon exactly what he wanted to see. 

One of his teammates, Jack, was standing at the urinal taking a piss, completely naked. Matthew could see his him holding his cock in his hand rubbing the tip gently as he pissed. Matthew walked to him coming up behind him and kissed his neck moving his hand across Jacks's hip and to his cock wrapping his fingers gently around it as Jack pissed. Jack wasn’t surprised, he turned his head a little and smirked. 

“Well hello there…I was wondering when you’d come” Jack said. 

“I’m sorry!” Matthew said, “The guys took a while to leave….its not my fault!” 

“Mhm” Jack smirked. He finished pissing and shook his cock a little getting the extra pee off his tip. “Let’s go”

Matthew kissed his cheek as he went to hang up his towel and started two of the showers setting the water to the hottest setting. The showers were just one big room with eight shower heads around the room and one big drain in the middle. No walls, no curtains, just a big room. Jack walked up behind him and kissed him gently and ran his hands gently against Matthews's toned body. Both boys were jacked, sporting six-packs and toned arms. They had both been playing hockey since they were little. 

“You played well today” Jack smiled as he kissed Matthew 

“Not as well as you” Matthew replied kissing back

They felt so naughty doing this. They felt their love was forbidden, no one on the team knew about this. It had started purely sexual. They both were showering after practice one day and jacking off in the shower. It was a while before they realized they were jacking off at the same time. Jack had been the one to come over and share his phone with Matthew so they could watch porn together. They never thought that they were gay, both had dated only women in the past, but they had admitted to each other that they had gotten off to gay porn. From there it escalated, at first just giving each other handjobs, then slowly moving to blow jobs and then slowly to fucking. They had had some close calls, people walking into the bathroom, almost walking in on them and them having to pretend that nothing was happening as they wiped the cum from their hard cocks. Neither of them was particularly dominant or submissive, they switched off pretty equally. They were both generally kinky, they had talked about their kinks, pee, risky sex and slight BDSM among them but had agreed to try to keep it simple unless they were in their own homes. 

Jack had reached down and started stroking Matthew's cock as they had been kissing and Matthew was now doing the same to Jack. They were both hard, pre-cum dripping from their cocks as the shower room slowly got warmer and steamier. They kissed hard and slow as they jerked each other off occasionally letting a moan slip. Jack put his hand on Matthews's chest pushing him against the wall and took his cock from Matthews's hand stroking both Matthew and his cock at the same time in the same hand rubbing them together. Matthew moaned and pulled Jack closer and smirks.

“Feels so good…” Matthew mumbled as Jack stroked them

Jack simply smirked. Letting go of Matthew's cock he turned him around bending him over a little pushing him against the wall and presses the tip of his cock against Matthew's asshole. Matthew moaned and gripped the wall reaching down and started to stroke his cock waiting for Jack's cock to slip in him. Jack gripped his hips and pushed forward moaning at how tight Matthew was and started to fuck him hard the noise of his hips slapping against Matthew's ass echoing in the shower. Matthew moaned loudly feeling Jack's cock penetrate him filling him up as he stroked his own cock. He loved this, he loved how Jack fucked him mounting and humping him hard and deep. It was so animalistic and raw. His balls ached as he jerked his cock moaning.

“J-Jack….cum in me….” Matthew moaned breathlessly. He knew Jack was close. He could feel his cock throbbing in his asshole. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m Cumming” moaned Jack, shoving his cock deep in Matthew's asshole as pressing his hips against him as Matthew felt cum spill into him.

He lost it. Before he could say a word, he was cumming moaning Jack's name, white ropes of cum shooting from his cock onto the shower wall as Jack thrust in his asshole cumming in him. They stayed like that, catching their breath before Jack pulled his cock out of Matthew, cum spilling out of his asshole. 

“Fuck” Jack muttered wrapping his arm around Matthew's chest pulling him close as he kissed his neck gently. 

Matthew smirked turning his head and kisses Jack hard biting his lip. “Come on, let’s go” he said softly against his lips. 

Matthew turned and kissed him properly and then grabbed the soap and started washing them both up as they kissed and rinsed off under the hot water. Jack turned the shower off and tossed Matthew a towel and slapped his ass hard as they walked back to the locker room. They both changed into loose shorts and t-shirts, talking and laughing goofing off. They grabbed their bags and shared one more long hard kiss before opening the door heading out of the rink.


End file.
